The Dancer and the Princess
by SuperMastour
Summary: When a local village hosts a ball for its Shepherd saviors, an infatuated Inigo wants to ask Lucina to the fanciful dance. But, a grave mistake he makes can take his love away forever, this he cannot afford to happen. Props to the maker of the wonderful image! InigoxLucina. Another NEW chapter!
1. Chapter 1

The Dancer and The Princess

Chapter 1

Inigo looked outside the flaps of his tent, sighing at the world outside, twirling a small rose in his hand, "Damn..." he muttered to himself, "Another chance wasted.." "What's up!?" a voice called him, it was Yarne, who poked his head through the opening. "What do you want?" Inigo asked, quite irritated at the taguel's sudden appearance, "I'm sorry!" Yarne said, quite offended and somewhat frightened at his tone, "Is there a problem?" "No..." Inigo responded sarcastically, "I love sitting in solitude inside my tent on a glorious day!" "Sheesh! Did Frederick's food not agree with you!?" Yarne growled, "No! What's it to you!?" Inigo yelled, "Oh Ok!" Yarne responded and left abruptly. "Finally..." Inigo sighed in relief, only for it to last a few seconds until a new face appeared, "Is there a negative predicament here?" the intelligent voice of Laurent rang, "Augh..." Inigo groaned and facepalmed, "Can you just leave?!" "Oh... That is an alarming tone of voice, Inigo... Is there a problem, perhaps a tribulation, you are passing?" Laurent asked, "I may be of help, but you have to help me categorize the problem.." "How about you go away?" Inigo grunted, "Are you positive I should leave? If so, I should, I am not one to shove in to people's conflicts? Am I shoving.. I hope not." Laurent mumbled as he looked in a book, "How about I shove my foot up your a-" Inigo was interrupted by a third person walking in. "Inigo, ya here?!" Brady's rash voice sounded into the humble abode, his head following suit, "Ah! There ya are! Hurry up will ya?! That tea isn't going to wait! Plus! It's that expensive crap!" he said, "Huh..." Inigo said in frustration and covered his entire face with both hands, "What's up with you!?" Brady yelled, "It seems our friend here is having a negative predicament." Laurent told him, "But I have not been able to discover what it is." "Oh..." Brady mumbled, "Is this 'bout Lucina and all that love malarkey?" Brady asked Inigo, " BE QUIET WILL YA!?" Inigo yelled and ran to cover Brady's mouth. "What is going on here!?" Kjelle butted in, her armor pushing aside Brady and Laurent, "Inigo seems to be having a terrible day from the recent information I have been given." Laurent responded, "Oh..." Kjelle said in realization, "Is it that again Inigo? Just ask her to the dance already!" she yelled, "SHUSH!" Inigo yelled once more and quickly retreated from Brady to cover her. "Oy! What is going on here!" the old hoarse voice of Gregor reached them, "Gregor just hear yelling of youth from the training ground!" "It's none of your business old-timer!" Brady yelled, causing Gregor to snarl at him, "Oy! Watch it there!" Gregor yelled and drew out his sword, "Last time Gregor check, Brady cannot attack with petty staff!" "Agh!" Brady said in shock as Gregor's blade hovered over his throat, "Cut it out!" Kjelle yelled, "Um... I do not think that is very appropriate to say.." Laurent commented, "Seeing that Gregor's weapon is hovering over a very vital part of Brady's body." "They know what I mean!" Kjelle objected, and Gregor withdrew his weapon, much to Brady's relief. "Now, what is problem?" Gregor turned his attention to the other youths, "Nothing... The predicament seems to be restricted to Inigo, Kjelle, and Brady..." Laurent told him, "Ok..." Gregor mumbled, "But no more loud noises!" he yelled and left quickly...

0000000

"So..." Kjelle mumbled as she and Inigo trekked in the nearby woods, "Are you even going to do it!?" "I don't even know, Kjelle..." Inigo responded, "Sure you may think I'm this 'Grand Casanova' of a guy, but she seems to be the Wyrmsbane to my Wyvern." he said, "I hope that last part was not a euphemism..." Kjelle grumbled, "But I think you can ask her to the dance! It's Lucina! Just treat her like any random lass you find on the street!" "By the gods no!" Inigo said, quite offended, "Lucina is a goddess among women! You only find types like her every comet crossing!" "Ugh..." Kjelle groaned, "If you're that infatuated by her, just ask her to the ball!" she yelled, stomping her foot as she did, Inigo flinched at her spontaneous action. "I can't!" he yelled back, "There is no hope between us! She's a princess and I'm a worthless carefree vagabond!" "How pathetic!" Kjelle spat back, "Look at you! You can probably date 75% the women on the damn planet and you can't even ask out one!" "Huh..." Inigo sighed, "You're right... Look at me." he grumbled and sat on a nearby rock, "I'm just a miserable failure of a man..." Kjelle could not help but to look down in pity, "Huh..." she sighed, "I didn't mean that, Inigo. I just wanted you to man up and ask her out... Plus, I heard she takes interest in you." she mumbled, "What?" Inigo looked up, a ray of hope shining in his eyes, "Are you for real?" "I'm with her everyday... I'm basically her best friend!" Kjelle said with a smile, "But don't go telling anyone, it was a secret." she warned, Inigo only gave her an 'Are you serious?' face. "Wow..." Inigo mumbled and put on his big grin, "I can't believe it! Ha Ha!" he danced in jubilee, "The Princess of Ylisse likes me!" "Alright! Alright!" Kjelle yelled at his overreaction, "I told you, now go get her! Don't stand there dancing like a fool!" "You're right!" Inigo responded and stopped his act, "Here I go! Many thanks!" he said, kissed both her cheeks, and ran off. "Weirdo... Huh... But I can't believe I told him that!" Kjelle yelled, "This is what you get for lying." a stern voice called her, it was Gerome, who was walking Minerva, "Huh... I know." Kjelle sighed...

0000000

"Inigo, hold up!" Morgan yelled as the philanderer ran past her tent, which Inigo skid across the floor to stop, "Why now Morgan! I'm really busy!" Inigo groaned as he walked towards her, "I need you to send a message to Gregor, since he is the only first generation person here!" Morgan responded, "My father says that there might be a hostile Risen presence nearby, and that he wants Gregor to plan for nightfall so we can sleep safe!" "Why can't you do it!?" Inigo growled, "Because I have to organize all the books in both mine and my father's library!" Morgan objected, "And I won't be done until supper, which is nightfall!" "Fine!" Inigo yelled and stormed off, "Don't forge-" "I WON'T!" he yelled and continued running, "Lucina here I come.."

**A/N: I do not own the FE franchise, Nintendo does! That's about it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dancer and the Princess**

**Chapter 2**

Inigo walked through the dirt road that split the camp the second generation children had made, looking for Lucina's tent,

"Oh my..." Inigo mumbled as he looked around hopelessly, "I can't seem to find it anywhere! I know it was around here!"

"Inigo! STAND BACK!" a booming yell impacted his eardrums, it was Owain, holding his sword hand, "I can't control it!"

"Gah!" Inigo yelled in shock, "You dunce! You scared the life out of me with your silly antics!"

"It's not silly! CAN'T CONTROL!" Owain yelled once more and cringed, until Iningo spotted a bright red object in his 'sword hand'.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at the object,

"Wha- NOTHING!" Owain said, turned red, and quickly hid the object in question behind him.

"Oh..." Inigo said in realization, "That's no longer a 'sword hand'! More like a 'bouquet hand'!" he chuckled,

"Silence! DON'T INSULT THE SWORD HAND!" Owain roared and waved his fabled hand around, only to show the bouquet of roses to Inigo.

"Oh?" Inigo said, "Roses? Who is it... Let me see..." he pondered, "I know! Morgan!"

"Gah! How did you know!?" Owain said in disbelief, "I kept it a secret all this long! You spy!"

"Well... I know Severa is allergic to roses, Kjelle likes violets, Noire likes Black pansies, Cynthia likes lilies, Lucina loves daisies!" Inigo said with much emphasis, "That is all the girls I know, so that leaves out Morgan. Though she seems out of it in her head, she is very pretty, I think you have a shot!" he told him, "But you better watch out for St. George and Say'ri, they are very overprotective of her."

"You're a wise guy, eh?" Owain growled, "Do you have all the girls' preferences written down in a notebook or something!?"

"Why ye-"

"I don't Care! I'm off to do my thing!" Owain yelled and stormed off to the opposite direction that Inigo was going.

"And I mine!" Inigo said as he cheerfully continued to his path.

0000000000

Severa managed to stumble upon Inigo when she was traveling, she was quite mad at the sight of him picking flowers in a time of war... Well, more angry because he had picked some roses for her a while back, and his actions now reminded her of that not so fond memory.

"Inigo!?" she yelled, looking at the child of Olivia and Donnel squatting by a bed of pretty white flower, "What are you doing!?"

"Hunting elephants!" Inigo responded sarcastically, "What does it look like!?"

"HEY! Don't get mad at ME!" Severa screamed and stomped her foot, "I was just asking! Plus, why?!"

"Because I have the freedom to... I'm a Ylissean!" Inigo said with a prideful look, "Or do you not have the freedom to? Is your country communist? I hope not!"

"Don't give ME stupid answers!" Severa growled, "Just answer me! Which maiden are you trying to seduce now!?"

"None of your beeswax." Inigo said calmly as he picked the flowers once more, "Just for someone special."

"GRA!" Severa screamed at the top of her lungs, "Is this about that dance?! Because if that's it, I feel sorry for whatever stupid woman decides to go with you!"

"WHAT!?" Inigo yelled and stood up, grasping the fresh bouquet of daisies firmly.

"Wah!" Severa stepped back and flinched, "Are you daft!? What got your shoes in a twist!?

"YOU!" Inigo yelled, "What are you even doing here! Do you have some natural ability to find me and then proceed to bother me!? HUH!? Do you like it!? Huh!? Damn! Why don't you run to your boyfriend Gerome and leave me to pick daisies for Lucina so I can ask her if she can go to the ball with me!"

The area went quiet, the others, compromising of Gregor, and Cynthia, who happened to be strolling by, stopped in their tracks.

"Oh..." Severa mumbled and started to go quiet, "Well... I am sorry I bothered you... eh- I'll just be going... Now... Yeah... Wish you luck." she muttered and slowly walked off towards the direction of her tent.

"Wait!" Inigo said in a very embarrassed tone, "Er... Damn..."

"Huh... Gregor tired of all the yelling..." Gregor grumbled, held his temples, and walked off, leaving only Inigo and an overly-hyped Cynthia alone. Cynthia skipped over joyfully to Inigo, who was trying to look away in embarrassment, covering his face with one of his hands.

"Oh! Inigo!" Cynthia said, "What you're planning to do with my sister is so cute and thoughtful!" she squealed, "I never thought anyone liked her! You make me so proud!"

"Eh... Thanks?" Inigo responded and rubbed the back of his head,

"Look at you, you're so red!" Cynthia chuckled, pointing at the philanderer's crimson face, "But don't worry! I'll help you get her!"

"I can manage just fin-" Inigo paused to rethink, "Er... What I meant to say is, sure! I guess I need all the help I can get.."

"Great!" Cynthia cheered, "Here she comes right now!" she alerted, and surely enough, much to Inigo's shock, Lucina neared the two.

"Hello." Lucina said in a charming voice that made Inigo turn around rapidly, "What are you all doing?"

"Nothing!" Inigo blurted and hid the bouquet of flowers behind him, somewhat ticking Cynthia, who took matters into her hands.

"Inigo has something to give you!" she said, getting a glare from Inigo, who felt betrayed that instant, she just winked back.

"Really now?" Lucina said in curiosity, "What is it that you could have Inigo?"

"Er..." Inigo mumbled, he glanced back at Cynthia, who mouthed 'Go', "Here!" he said and handed her the daisy bouquet.

"Oh my..." Lucina mumbled as she received it, "Inigo... How did you know that I love daisies?"

"Well..." Inigo said, getting his valor on, then stared back at Cynthia, the mastermind of this plan, "I listened to you talk about how much you loved them, so I guess it kinda sorta came to me."

"Aw... That's so sweet." Lucina said, quite flattered, "Thank you Inigo, for once you aren't that 'Casanova' guy..." she stopped to smell them, "These are so wonderful!"

"Lucina, look, can I ask you something?" Inigo said, turning bright red, but retaining his cool.

"Yes?" Lucina inquired,

"Look.. Lucina... I was wondering..." he suddenly started to stammer, "If you... I …... you know... go-"

"Dinner is ready!" the rash voice of Brady called out, "It ain't gonna get any hotter! Hurry up! The sun's setting!"

"Oh... We have to go!" Lucina said, "why don't you ask me later? Hm?"

"Sure..." Inigo sighed in defeat and looked at Cynthia, who put on a big grumpy face and glared at him.

0000000000

"Why didn't you do it!?" Cynthia scolded Inigo while they were walking to the campfire area at the center of the camp, "I thought for a second you were going to do it! You two were going to the ball, then you were going to fall in love, then you were going to get married and then give me nephews and neices- It was all so cute! Why didn't you do it!? WHY!?" she yelled, catching Lucina's attention, for she was walking a few meters ahead.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucina asked, shocking both Cynthia and Inigo,

"Nothing sis!" Cynthia gave her usual smile, "Just some sword play issues."

"Hm..." Lucina mumbled, but then turned ahead, "Oh lookie, here we are.." she pointed at the center of the camp, were all the other second gen children and Gregor were sitting.

"About time!" Kjelle growled, "I was hungry as a bear! And we're about to eat one too!"

"Hurry up! Gregor cannot take yelling!" Gregor grumbled and the trio sat down on some logs...

**A/N: I listen to the people, and I fixed the format of my story to make it more readable! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW! SM is Out!**

**P.S- St. George is the name of my avatar, he's an OP Hero! WOOT WOOT! 1v1 me bros! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dancer and the Princess**

**Chapter 3**

**The Folly Fall**

"This is delicious!" said Brady as he munched on a big piece of bear, bits of which fell out as he talked,

"You're disgusting!" Severa yelled, "Shut up and chew with your mouth closed!"

"Shh!" Gregor shushed, "Gregor have big headache from you all! Oy! Here it comes!" he said and held his temples.

"Oh boy..." Yarne mumbled, "I hate debates like this..."

"So do I.." Kjelle growled, "Just two loudmouths fighting and bickering! It's stupid."

"Quite." Laurent said, "These arguments always start without much thought."

The bickering continued between Severa and Brady, but the majority decided to ignore them and continue eating their meal.

"So..." Inigo said, trying to spark a conversation, "I found this rapier a while back fighting Risen... I think it's pretty expensive... What do you guys think?"

"It looks nice!" Owain said as he held up the weapon, "You should name it Gaiden!"

"You found that?" Lucina asked, "It's incredible! You're so lucky! I could never find one!"

"That's a shame! And you're a Great Lord!" Cynthia said, then proceeded to elbow Inigo in the side.

"Ow! What was- Oh! I mean!" Inigo said, "Lucina, you can have it! A hero like me doesn't need it!"

"Are you serious!?" Lucina said in shock, "Wow Inigo! Thank you so much! That is so sweet of you!"

she continued and held the rapier.

"It was nothing.." Inigo blushed and chuckled, "You needed it more than I!" 

"Oh brother.." Kjelle groaned...

0000000

The campfire dimmed as the fighters went to rest in their tents, Gregor was the last to leave after doing one last checkup.

However, in the darkness, creatures of evil stirred and planned against them...

0000000

"Huh..." Inigo sighed, "I sure am exhuasted... Time to-" he stopped when he heard a piercing shriek, making him startle and run out.

0000000

The Risen had come to them in the hour of darkness, and though Inigo could barely make it out in the moonlight, he saw the figure of Kjelle with an axe fighting a berseker .

"GRAA!" Owain's hoarse yell sounded and his sword struck the one of a Paladin's.

"Hold up guys!" Inigo said and unsheathed his sword, "I'll help!"

"Thanks!" Brady said as he tried to push off a swordmaster with his staff, "We need it!"

"Take the left!" Kjelle said as she passed by with her armoured horse and struck a pair of swordmasters.

"ARGH!" Noire screamed as she was struck by a warrior,

Yarne roared in his beast form and tackled down a hero.

"Help!" a familiar female voice yelled, it was Lucina, who was being dragged off by a group of Risen with a dark figure leading them.

"Lucina!" Cynthia said as she tried to fly to her aid, only to be held off by some bow knights,

"Hah!" Morgan yelled and threw a Bolganone spell to clear the path, "Some one help her!"

"I'm coming!" Inigo said and dashed blindly with sword drawn, "I won't let them get you!"

"Stay back!" the dark figure of the leader yelled and threw a horrible dark magic spell, which blasted him back about 10 feet.

"ARGHH!" Inigo yelled in pain, seeing no more of the battle as he passed out...

0000000

"He's waking up..." Morgan's soft voice traveled through Inigo's ears as he awoke to the rather calm morning.

"Wh-wha... What happened?" Inigo said groggily,

"They took Lucina, Inigo!" Cynthia cried, "They took her!"

"We couldn't save her..." Laurnet mumbled,

"But we held off the Risen." Noire said as she tightened her bandage.

"What!?" Inigo yelled, "where did they take her!?"

"We do not know.." Gerome said, "I'm going to scan the area with Minerva to see if there is any strange horde of risen nearby.."

"That was really odd for them to come at this time!" Gregor said, "Gregor was not expecting an attack!"

"What!?" Morgan said, then turned to Inigo, "Inigo! You didn't tell Gregor what my father warned!?"

"No..." Inigo said filled with shame, "I had my head in other matters..."

"Oh gods Inigo!" Kjelle yelled, "You stupid fool! You could have gotten us all killed! You idiot! Think about something else than women for once!"

"Thanks a lot idiot!" Brady growled,

"I am disappoint.." Owain mumbled and lowered his gaze.

Inigo looked up to see his dissapointed friends, but what broke him was Cynthia's face, which looked betrayed, and which mouthed the words, "Why?".

"I-I-I..." Inigo stammered, tears welling up, "I... I AM GOING TO SAVE LUCINA!" he stood up and yelled, pumping himself up like a super saiyan. "It was all my fault and I have to fix it! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" he continued, "I will never forgive myself if she died by my folly!". Then, without much hesitation, he reached for his sword, "I will find her... Even if it costs my life!" he finally said and departed, Kjelle ran out to follow.

0000000

"Inigo!" the Great Knight called him, "Please, don't make such a rash decision!"

"Kjelle..." Inigo said softly as he turned to her, "I must save her... It is all my fault..."

"Fine... But you're not going alone!" Kjelle told him, "I'm going with you!"

"Very well..." Inigo mumbled, "And... Thanks.."

The two shared a small smile...

**I am so sorry this was a long time in the making! I had school and all that crap! Please don'tget mad! I hope you like and please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancer and the Princess**

**Chapter 4**

**The Quest- Part 1**

"How long until we return home, George?" Chrom asked the tactician,

"Around midnight.." George responded, "We still need to pass the plains and the river.."

"Very well.." Chrom said, "We have to get there in time to that village ball or whatnot... Cynthia begged me to accompany her."

"Ha! That's the curse of having a girl!" George laughed, "I can tell you the same!"

00000000

"Inigo... Please rest." Kjelle told the hero, "You have been walking non stop!"

"I may rest physically, Kjelle, but without Lucina, my soul will never be at rest..." Inigo responded,

"You really do love her..." Kjelle muttered softly to herself, with a slight hint of disdain.

"I do..." Inigo said, "And I cannot rest until she is safe!".

The two continued to travel until they stumbled upon a clue on the trail in which they were traveling,

"It is one of Lucina's boots!" Kjelle observed, "They must have passed through here!"

"Look!" Inigo pointed to a part of the brush which was pushed down, "They went off the trail!"

"Then let's go!" Kjelle said and the two carefully made their way off the trail.

00000000

"Where... Where am I?" Lucina mumbled as she awoke, only to see she was in a cave only lit by torches.

"You are right where I want you..." a low voice said, revealing itself to be a Plegian mage,

"Why... Why did you take me!?" Lucina yelled and struggled to get free from her ropes,

"I need the blood of an exalt to summon Risenius!" the mage said,

"Risenius!?" Lucina said,

"The king of all Risen!" the mage spat, "I will use him to destroy that pesky Chrom and his men! When they destroyed my temple to Grima, I swore my revenge, and now I can accomplish it!"

"You sick monster!" Lucina cried, "My friends will come and save me!"

"Where those your friends last night!? Hah! If they can barely hold off a group of stupid Risen, they aren't even going to be able to touch me!" the mage laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me... I have some important business to take care of..."

00000000

"Why don't you just rest?" Kjelle groaned, "I'm tired, my horse is tired..."

"Kjelle, if you're going to complain and groan all the way, why did you come!?" Inigo blurted,

"Well... I... Shut up!" Kjelle retorted,

"Ha ha!" Inigo laughed, "Don't worry Kjelle, I know why you wanted to follow me! It is so obvious! You fancy me!" 

"I do not!" Kjelle yelled,

"Do too.." Inigo teased.

"Do not!" Kjelle continued, "You're a fool and weak! I can pummel you to the ground if I wanted to!"

"Then why don't you?" Inigo asked, only to get a red face from the great knight,

"Because.. I... Graa! Just keep walking!" Kjelle yelled, "The more you do the faster we can save that stupid Lucina!"

"Ooh... Jealous much?" Inigo chuckled, "Don't worry Kjelle, you were definitely my second choice."

"Why you!" Kjelle yelled and started to chase him on horseback, Inigo just laughed away.

**Hope you liked this super short chapter... Sorry... I'm kinda time constraint...**

**Please Review! And Subscribe! **

…**... Never mind... Don't do that...**


End file.
